theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- Not So Happy Campers Part 1
Chris: Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, forty-five campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. (moves to Dock of Shame) Every three days, one team will win a reward, and the other two will watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good! (at campfire pit) Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies...(flies buzzing) Grizzley bears! ,(grizzly bear roars) Disgusting camp food!, Grub on Plate: Hey now. Chris: And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND! Chris: (is one Dock of Shame) It's time to meet our campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why. (Boat approaches and let's off Noah and Izzy) Chris: Welcome Noah and Izzy! Noah: First person here? Lucky me. (goes to end of dock and reads) Chris: Nice talking with you. (gets tackled by Izzy) Izzy: YOU'RE DEAD! Oh wait! Wrong person! (starts laughing as Chris gets back up) I totally thought you were someone else. (keeps laughing) Chris: Anyway......(boat arrives with Justin and Courtney) Everybody! Welcome Justin and Courtney! Justin: Before I begin my stay, I would like to ensure that you don't have to look at me the entire competition. I know how beautiful I am but I want to make sure we all have fun...(sees Izzy) Oh no... Izzy: YOU! (throws Justin off of dock) That's for being a liar! Justin: I actually deserved that. Courtney: (puts hand over Chris's mouth before he can say anything) No need for introductions. I plan to make myself quite memorable. Noah: (not even looking up from book) How's that Sweetheart? Courtney: Because I am going to win. Justin: (walks behind Courtney) Hey. What's up? Courtney: I have no time for (sees Justin) Oh wow......(next boat arrives with Cody and Sierra) Sierra: Thanks for letting me ride on your boat. Cody: Well it's not my boat but, anything for a lady. Sierra: No boy has been this nice to me. (starts to squeal) Cody: (creeped out a little) Is that so? Courtney: Hi! I'm Courtney! I'm a CIT! Cody: (doesn't know what a CIT is) That's cool. I respect that. I don't judge. Noah: Counselor In Training. Not that it matters here. (next boat arrives with Brick and B) Chris: Welcome Brick and B! (B walks to the end of the dock, not saying a word) Brick: Mr. McClean! SIR! (salutes) Chris: That enthusiasm will go away soon. Brick: What? Chris: Nothing! Go meet your enemI mean your new friends! Brick: (To Izzy, Courtney and Sierra) Ma'ms! Pleasure to meet you. (salutes) Izzy: Does this mean I'm a general now! (yells at Noah) MAGGOT I COMMAND YOU TO SAVE THE PINECONES! Noah: No thanks. Sierra: I appreciate your flirtatious motives Brick...But I have someone else in mind for me. Brick: I wasn't flirti(cut off by Courtney) Courtney: So...you respect women huh? Brick: Of course! Courtney: (smirks) Perfect. (next boat arrives with Harold and Heather) Heather: Ugh! Get me off of this boat. I think I'm infected with NERD! Harold: (breaths) I didn't even touch her. I just wanted to show her my keyboard. Heather: (grabs Chris) Put me on his team, and your dead! (turns to everyone else) What are you all looking at? Courtney, Harold, Brick, Sierra, Cody, Izzy and Noah: Justin! Heather: Whatever. You're all going down. (to Chris) CHRIS! I have some complai(next boat arrives with Dakota and Ezekiel) Ezekiel: I swear I'll protect you from the wilderness! Dakota: Aaawww. That's so sweet but I'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm Dakota Milton! (hugs Ezekiel and smiles for her entourage who show up out of nowhere) Dakota's Entourage #1: She is already being friendly! Dakota's Entourage #2: What a doll! Dakota's Entourage #3: Isn't she sweet? Dakota's Entourage #1: She must win! Dakota: Thank you! Thank you! (to campers) I hope we can all be friends. There is room in the screen for all of us! *cough* *couBack off it's minegh* *cough*. Ezekiel: I don't know if you can defend yourself. I can help! I'm a man! Courtney and Sierra: What's that supposed to mean? Ezekiel: Well(is cut off by next boat arriving with Eva and Alejandro) Chris: Welcome! Alejandro and Eva. Eva: (walks off and sits at edge of dock) Alejandro: It was a pleasure riding with you Eva. Eva: (hides a blush) Alejandro: Hello ladies. Might I say you all look ravishing. Dakota: Thank you! I know. Courtney: He was talking to me! Izzy: Says who? Heather: Who cares? Alejandro: That's all right. I said it to all of you. You all stole my breath away the moment I laid eyes on you all. (all girls blush) Justin: But not as much as my breath!...(everyone looks at Justin, confused) My breath...my breath was more stolen...I....um....(slumps and walks to edge of dock next to Noah, next boat arrives with Beth and Zoey) Beth and Zoey: Hi everybody! It's nice to meat you! I hope we can all be friends! (they look at each other, confused. everyone rushes to Zoey) Izzy: Oh wow! I love your hair! Sierra: Nice shoes! Cody: Hi! I'm Cody! Beth: Ummm Hi? I'm...anyone?...(slumps over to Alejandro) Alejandro: Why hello there Miss. Is something bothering you. Beth: Oh wow! You're hot! Alejandro: Well thank you. Beth:............. Alejandro: You can keep staring if you want. Beth: Thank you. (next boat arrives with Mike and Linsday) Chris: Everyone! This is Lindsay the Princess! and Mike The Mul(Mike puts his hand over Chris's mouth) Mike: lllllllifyer! I am Mike the Mollifier. Yeah, that's what I am....heh..(everyone looks at him) Lindsay: Hi everyone! I'm Lindsay! Are we all going to be friends? Zoey and Beth: '''YES! '''Lindsay: (grabs the two) YAY! Heather: I almost feel bad I'm up against you all. This will be like taking candy from a baby. Alejandro: Surely you must be open to having a good time? Heather: No! (next boat arrives with Sam and Sadie) Chris: Welcom(cut off by Sadie's cries) Sadie: *crying* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam: She was crying since we left. I have no idea what's going on! Lindsay: Is she dying? Justin: It's probably not that severe. Alejandro: Allow me. (approaches Sadie) Hola amiga. You okay? Sadie: (looks up at Alejandro) I am now! (hops into his arms. she's heavy) Alejandro: Ooo......kkay......nn..ni...nice...to...mem..m..me...meat...you....! Beth: Hey! I was looking at him! Courtney: Looks like you're too slow. Brick: (to Sadie) So what was wrong anyway? Sadie: (looks out at next boat) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!(next boat arrives with Owen and Katie) Katie: OMG SADIE! Sadie: OMG KATIE! Katie: I though I was going to die! Sadie: I almost did! Katie: I'm so sorry! Sadie: '''Let's never get lost again! '''Katie: '''Agreed! (they hug) '''Dakota: I'm still here! In case you forgot. Heather: This is pathetic! Brick: That was beautiful (wipes away a tear) Cody: Umm...What? Zoey: Nobody be mean to them...unless you want to. I mean you don't have to listen to me.... Eva: We won't. Heather: I second that. What the She'Hulk said. Eva: (pushes Heather into water) WHAT DID YOU SAY? Heather: UGH! MY HAIR! You'll pay for that! Owen: HI everybody! How awesome is it to be here! SO AWESOME! WWWWWWOOOOO OOOOHHHHOOOO!! Dakota: '''Hi there! I'm Dakota! Dakota Milton! I'm famous and I think we would make great friends! (smiles to camera) '''Cody: What up man? Owen: Like! Everything! This is awesome! (next boat arrives with Dj and Scott) Chris: Welcome Dj and Scott! (they talk as they walk off the boat) Scott: And so it's best to grab them by the throat before you hang em to a tree! By the tail is the most fun. Dj: Why would you do such a thing! To a housecat! Scott: Relax! It's not my cat. Scott: What up losers? Cody: Did you just call us losers? Scott: Yeah. I did. Pick out your ears once in a while. Sierra: (steps in front of Cody) Why don't you pick out YOUR EARS? Nobody talks to my hubby like that!? Cody: Your what? Owen: (to Cody) Dude! Nice! Brick: Way to get a girlfriend! Cody: A what? Dj: Wow. How late am I? People are already hooking up? Scott: After a boat ride with you. I don't you'll need to worry about getting a girl. Beth: HEY! That was mean! Scott: What are you going to do about it? Call the cops? Chris: There's no service here so that won't be possible. Courtney: You have no connection to anyone outside of this island? Dj: What if one of us gets hurt!? Chris: Umm...LOOK next boat! (next boat arrives with Lightning and Dawn, Lightning jumps off of boat onto the dock) Lightning: SHA-POW! First one on the island! ShabaBING! Brick: That can't be right. Courtney: You are clearly not the first. Noah: It doesn't matter anyway. Lindsay: Was he really? Izzy: For real? Were you invisible? Teach me! Lightning: I was SO the first! Lightning ALWAYS comes in first! (Lightning poses) Dawn: Am I interupting? (Lightning poses for 10 more seconds) Lightning: I'm done. Dawn: Greetings everyone. I am Dawn. It's gret to(cut off by Scott) Scott: I'm having trouble caring. Shut up please! Dawn: (closely inspects Scott) Aura is black, hue of red, and a hint of lime. You should watch your attitude. It might make you a target. Scott: What are you talking about? Zoey: You can read auras? (Alejandro and Mike back away) Can you read mine? Dawn: I can read anyones. (Sadie, Katie, Owen, Dj, Cody, Brick, Zoey, Beth and Lindsay sit around Dawn, the next boat arrives with Cameron and Gwen, Gwen sees everyone getting their palm read in a circle) Gwen: Not to be rude, but is this a hippie circle? Cameron: What's a hippie circle? I know what a hypotenuse circle is! Heather: It's just like that except nothing at all like that! Gwen: Geez, leave him alone. You don't need to yell. Heather: Am I being told what to do by some goth? Gwen: As a matter of fact, why not? Yes you are. Dawn: (to both of them) It's not good to pick fights this early. We have a long journey ahead of us. Heather: Oh shut up! Gwen: You need to chill. Cameron: I'm just going to stand somewhere else. (Gwen and Heather continue bickering) This is crazy. I've never seen anything like this. Dj: Really? This is just a normal teenage fight. Scott: Do you live under a rock? Cameron: No. I live in a bubble. Everyone:....................... Dakota: I'm still here. Just a friendly reminder.(next boat arrives with Blaineley and Trent) Chris: Welcome! Blaineley and Trent! Lindsay: You look old. Blaineley: (quickly pulls out mascara and make-up) That's ridiculous. I'm 16, just like the rest of you! Trent: (sees Heather and Gwen fighting) Hey Hey. What's going on. Heather: Well hello. Nice to meet you. Trent: Nice to meet you too. (to Gwen) Hey. What's up? Gwen: Me? Umm. Nothing. Just you know (gestures to Heather) her. Trent: No need to get upset about anything. We all cool. Gwen: I'm cool. Heather: Whatever! (walks away) Gwen: Umm..Thanks. Trent: No problem. Chris: I think I see the next boat! (next boat arrives with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette and Geoff are awkwardly standing next to each other.) Dudes...you two okay. Bridgette: We kind of stopped talking after he called me a man. Geoff: I meant it in a cool way dude. You said you like surfing and slushies so I(Bridgette has already left Geoff to talk with the campers.) Right.......Were here! PARTY! (throws a stero onto the dock. Everyone begins dancing. Izzy is doing the rattlesnake, Sadie and Katie are doing there thing and Harold is breakdancing) (They dance for quite a bit............the next boat arrives with just Jo) Jo: (gets off boat. walks over to stero and prepares to smash it. Tyler flies through the air and lands on it before she can smash it.) Geoff: '''WOAH! MAN!......THAT WAS AWESOME! '''Owen: That deserves an appluase! Everyone who isn't Heather, Jo, or Scott: (Appluads) Tyler: '''Tthhhhh...hh...an...kk....yy...u.o..o.o..(leaps up onto his feet) Thank you all! '''Jo: (pushes Tyler into water) Attention all losers. I am the driving force of this competition. I will dominate you all. I will be the winner and none of you have the potential to stop (B has fixed the radio. Everyone starts dancing again) What! No! Listen to me! Zoey: That sounds so cool to surf! Bridgette: I could surf before I could walk. Zoey: Neat! Jo: AAAAUUURRRGGGHHH! Chris: Who will show up next? This is as intense as it gets...NOT! This game will be wicked. Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts